


Star-Sick

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: O corpo humano não é muito resistente à mudanças bruscas de temperatura. Quando o Senhor das Estrelas reage mal a um planeta com clima completamente instável, resta a sua família cuidar dele.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	Star-Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

— Curso definido, chegamos em dois dias – Rocket avisou, sentado na cadeira do piloto, com Gamora na cadeira ao lado.

Drax andava lentamente pela cabine ninando o bebê árvore adormecido em seu ombro. Groot agora tinha o dobro do tamanho de quando lutaram com Ego. Mantis observava curiosa os comandos de Rock e Gamora para pilotar a nave. Eles a estavam ensinando a pilotar a Milano nas últimas semanas. Ela era uma boa aprendiz, concentrada e habilidosa, mesmo sem jamais ter pilotado antes. Ainda não o tinha feito, mas já tinha memorizado todos os comandos.

\- Então podemos ir dormir um pouco? – Peter, sentado na terceira cadeira atrás de Rock e Gamora, perguntou num tom de voz mais fraco que o normal, fazendo todos o olharem preocupados.

O que se esperava é que ele levantasse, se espreguiçasse e saísse dançando alguma música em direção à cozinha da nave ou mesmo para o quarto, mesmo cansado.

\- Podemos – Rock respondeu.

Peter soltou o cinto da cadeira e se levantou mais lentamente do que deveria, ainda sendo observado por todos, mas não parecendo notar isso, ou estava cansado demais para dar atenção a esse fato, além de estar nitidamente pálido. Ele caminhou em passos um tanto vacilantes em direção às escadas e mais tempo que o normal se passou para ele chegar lá em cima.

\- Estamos em piloto automático – Rocket confirmou.

Gamora também soltou seu cinto e seguiu na mesma direção que o Senhor das Estrelas. O encontrou ainda entrando no quarto e entrou atrás dele antes que fechasse a porta. Peter não pareceu se importar, sentou-se na cama e observou Gamora fechar o quarto, enquanto tirava a jaqueta vermelha e a deixava de lado. Depois se abaixando lentamente para remover as botas e meias, o que pareceu lhe tomar um extremo esforço e causar dor.

\- Peter...?

Um sorriso cansado, mas sincero, se formou nos lábios do terráqueo com o tom de voz tão doce e gentil que ela usou. A guerreira sentou ao lado dele e o observou. Virando a cabeça para vê-la, Peter enxergou a preocupação nos olhos castanhos, e uma mão foi levada a sua testa, em seguida passeando por seu rosto e pescoço.

\- Está queimando!

\- Terráqueos podem adoecer diante de mudanças bruscas de temperatura – ele falou baixo – Nosso organismo não gosta muito disso. Não costumo ser afetado, sou bem resistente.

\- Eu sei – ela falou, sem repreendê-lo, apenas buscando uma resposta – No entanto você foi.

A última missão dos Guardiões tinha sido em um planeta anormal com clima completamente instável. Poderia estar quente em um segundo e ficar frio no próximo instante. Gamora o encarou brevemente e ergueu a camisa de Peter, olhando a marca do corte em cicatrização no abdômen, de uma de suas batalhas recentes.

\- Você ainda não se recuperou totalmente. Seu corpo não está em sua força total.

\- Ainda bem que minha garganta e meu nariz não foram afetados. Seria horrível dormir com o nariz obstruído.

Dizendo isso ele franziu o cenho, abaixando a cabeça e apertando os olhos.

\- Peter... Sente alguma dor?

\- Tudo dói.

\- Vá tomar banho. Você precisa baixar essa febre.

Peter se mexeu, considerando se levantar para seguir o conselho dela, mas parecia incrivelmente cansado. Gamora o observou por mais alguns instantes e se abaixou, fazendo-o calçar os chinelos que usava durante a noite, que estavam sempre no chão no fim da cama, enquanto Peter tirava a camisa, gemendo ao se sentir dolorido e parando no meio do processo. Gamora ficou de pé e o observou, a camisa largada em volta de seu pescoço, o torso já exposto. Viu Peter estremecer com calafrios e afagou seu cabelo com uma das mãos, tentando oferecer algum consolo. Vê-lo daquele jeito doía. Peter lhe dissera uma vez que o amor dói, no momento ela não sabia exatamente porque. Fugira do amor por toda sua vida, mas pela dor que sentira ao ter o amor de seus pais arrancado dela, e por Thanos fazê-la acreditar que jamais o teria novamente. Puxou a camisa pela cabeça dele e a deixou junto da jaqueta e das meias em cima da mesa.

\- Venha – a zehoberi falou baixinho, o puxando calmamente pelo braço.

Peter forçou seu corpo a levantar e segui-la. Esperou que Gamora o deixasse no banheiro e saísse, mas ela ligou o chuveiro numa temperatura morna, quase fria, e com cuidado o empurrou para debaixo da água, unindo suas mãos para mantê-lo mais estável enquanto estava de pé. O Senhor das Estrelas estremeceu quando a água se chocou com sua pele e os polegares de Gamora acariciaram suas mãos.

\- Você não precisa ficar. Vai se molhar assim.

\- Não tem importância – ela respondeu, mantendo seu tom ameno.

\- Você pode matar num piscar de olhos e com as duas mãos atadas nas costas, mas tem um coração de ouro, sabia? Eu adoro isso.

Os olhos castanhos lacrimejaram e Gamora sorriu. Perdera há tempos a conta dos anos em que alguém a elogiara de forma tão doce. Pessoas que ela preferia não recordar. Peter sorriu de volta. A assassina se afastou dele por alguns minutos e voltou do quarto descalça e com uma roupa mais simples e leve, apenas uma camiseta e um short, ainda trazendo roupas limpas para os dois, entrando no chuveiro e puxando Peter para um abraço. Com a saúde em bom estado ele lançaria alguma provocação, Gamora poderia entrar em seu jogo ou matá-lo, mas agora ele só queria aceitar o conforto que ela estava oferecendo. A cabeça dele repousou no ombro dela quando ele escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço, e os braços envolveram suas costas. Gamora ficou satisfeita com o suspiro de contentamento do namorado, e enquanto um braço também o envolvia, a outra mão acariciava os cabelos ruivos. Em resposta Peter também afagava seu cabelo longo. Os minutos se passaram assim e agora Peter parecia estar dormindo abraçado a ela.

\- Peter...? – Chamou baixinho.

Ele murmurou algo alguns segundos depois indicando que estava acordado, mas sonolento.

\- Não pode dormir ainda, agora que estamos aqui completamente encharcados e ainda vestidos, precisamos tomar banho antes de dormir.

\- Me sinto exausto.

\- Eu sei... Fale-me mais sobre isso. Já estive doente assim uma vez... Quando ainda estava com meus pais. Deixe-me saber se há uma grande diferença disso entre terráqueos e outras espécies.

\- Dor, febre, cansaço, às vezes garganta inflamada e nariz congestionado, muito sono... Alguns remédios, boa alimentação e descanso, e vou ficar bem.

\- Podemos providenciar isso. Os medicamentos que temos na Milano, algum deles pode ser útil?

\- Sim.

Quando ambos já estavam prontos para dormir, Gamora o deixou no quarto, seguindo até o local onde guardavam medicamentos na cozinha. O som do datapad em cima da mesa chamou sua atenção. Era o datapad de Peter. Ele nem devia ter percebido que o deixara ali. Gamora checou. Uma ligação de Yondu. Por um instante cogitou não atender, mas o saqueador insistiria depois, e Peter precisava descansar, ligações insistentes não estavam nos planos. Tocou a tela para estabelecer o contato e o rosto de Yondu apareceu.

\- Cadê o garoto?

\- Se você quer a ajuda dele pra algum trabalho, receio que seja impossível no momento.

\- Achei que todos tivessem saído inteiros daquele planeta – Yondu respondeu com surpresa.

\- E saímos, mas o corpo dele não reagiu bem àquelas mudanças bruscas de temperatura. Me disse que terráqueos são mais suscetíveis a isso.

Os olhos vermelhos do homem azul ficaram distantes por um momento, como se lembrasse de algo, e apesar dele ter tentado esconder, Gamora pode ver sua preocupação com o filho adotivo.

\- Ele tem febre? E muito sono?

\- Sim. Dor também.

\- Ele consegue respirar direito?

\- Sim, embora tenha me dito que talvez não pudesse.

\- Eu já cuidei dele assim uma vez quando era criança. Terráqueos tem um organismo ridiculamente fraco pra essas coisas, especialmente se estiverem debilitados por alguma outra. Mesmo pra um metade celestial.

\- Isso pode matá-lo?

\- Não... – o homem fez um gesto com a mão negando – Só se ele já estivesse muito acabado por alguma razão. É algo simples e passageiro. Chá e remédio pra dor e febre vão curá-lo em pouco tempo. Meu assunto pode esperar. Cuide bem do garoto – Yondu falou antes de desligar.

Gamora sorriu. Apesar de todos os transtornos que viveram com Yondu no passado, ele realmente era o _papai_ de Peter. Ela tinha encontrado o remédio que Peter já lhe ensinara que usava para dor e febre, mas, antes que pudesse pensar em mais, a porta abriu e Rocket entrou atrás de um sonolento Groot.

\- Ele acordou quando ouviu que Peter está doente. Mesmo desse tamanho ele ainda tem seu conhecimento avançado sobre ervas. Quer ajudar – Rock falou.

Gamora pegou Groot no colo e trocou um sorriso com o bebê, levando-o até o armário onde guardavam ervas. O pequeno apontou algumas dizendo sempre “Eu sou Groot”. Os guardiões agora entendiam quase tudo que Groot falava.

\- Acho que ele quis dizer pra fazer chá com isso.

\- Você acertou – Rock falou empolgado.

Nesse momento Drax entrou na cozinha.

\- Nós podemos fazer isso. Vá ficar com ele e lhe dar logo essa medicina humana de cura pra dor e febre. Mantis está tentando diminuir a dor de cabeça dele.

Gamora beijou a cabeça do bebê árvore e o entregou a Rock, que começou a niná-lo para que dormisse de novo, enquanto Drax preparava chá. Levou o comprimido e água para Peter, encontrando Mantis de pé ao lado dele com uma mão em sua cabeça. Peter estava sentado na cama, novamente parecendo dormir.

\- Ele sente dor, e fraqueza – ela disse a Gamora ao perceber sua chegada – A cabeça está pesada e ele se sente exausto. A febre está diminuindo e consegui reduzir a dor, mas ainda recomendo medicá-lo.

\- Obrigada, Mantis – Gamora sorriu para a nova guardiã, que sorriu de volta timidamente.

\- Obrigado... Mantis... – Peter murmurou quase inaudivelmente.

\- Você deve dormir logo – a alienígena com antenas disse a ele – Boa noite – ela falou para os dois antes de sair.

Gamora o fez engolir o medicamento e deixou o copo em cima da mesa.

\- Drax está fazendo chá. Parece que mesmo no tamanho que está Groot ainda se lembra de como usar ervas. Rock o está fazendo dormir de novo, ele acordou quando ouviu que você está doente.

Peter sorriu e finalmente abriu os olhos. Gamora o fez se deitar, e pegando o kit de primeiros-socorros numa gaveta, ergueu mais uma vez a camisa dele, tratando o ferimento em seu abdômen. O toque gentil de suas mãos quase fez Peter esquecer que aquilo ainda estava doendo ao ser tocado. Ele quase gritou quando a zehoberi aplicou um medicamento, ardia muito. Mas a sensação logo passou e ela cobriu o local com um curativo. Novamente de olhos fechados, Peter sentiu um beijo suave e demorado em sua têmpora. Algum tempo se passou enquanto ele ouvia Gamora guardando o kit e se movimentando pelo quarto. Depois o lençol foi puxado sobre ele e uma manta quentinha foi colocada em cima. A porta do quarto se abriu, e Peter abriu os olhos outra vez.

\- Achamos que ele não devia dormir de estômago vazio – Drax falou – Como se sente, amigo? – Ele perguntou a Peter.

\- Atropelado por uma nave.

\- Mas você não foi atropelado por nenhuma nave, podia ter morrido!

\- Ele quis dizer que se sente fraco e dolorido – Rocket, carregando um Groot adormecido, respondeu.

\- Ah... Tudo bem.

O destruidor deixou uma caneca com chá quente e um prato com algumas torradas em cima do criado mudo.

\- Espero que melhore logo.

\- E eu que você cozinhe bem – Peter brincou, e ele e Drax compartilharam uma risada.

\- É claro que cozinho bem. Um dia houve pessoas pra quem eu cozinhava de vez em quando – falou misturando orgulho e tristeza em sua voz.

\- Groot gostou dessas torradas. Se uma criança aprova, você pode comer com segurança – Rock falou.

\- Minha Kamaria adorava. Hovat também.

Peter sorriu outra vez em resposta, não se sentia bem para falar muito.

— Boa noite – Drax disse aos dois – Melhore logo, Peter – falou antes de sair.

— Não vai morrer durante a noite. Não quero Groot chorando por sua culpa – Rock disse, também indo embora.

Gamora riu com a tentativa do guaxinim de mascarar sua preocupação com Peter. O ajudou a sentar-se e se alimentar. Peter inspirou fundo, aliviado por finalmente poder dormir após a tarefa de se deslocar até o banheiro para escovar os dentes parecer muito mais exaustiva do que devia.

— Fica... – ele sussurrou quase pegando no sono quando Gamora apagou a luz.

— Durmo com você há semanas, essa doença está afetando sua cabeça.

— Cansado demais pra pensar... Desculpe.

Ficou tranquilo quando os dedos da zehoberi acariciaram sua bochecha e ela o beijou carinhosamente nos lábios.

— Tudo bem – Gamora sussurrou – Você vai ficar bem.

A guerreira verde sentou-se ao lado de Peter, suavemente massageando o peito do terráqueo, que pouco a pouco começou a relaxar.

— Você quer que eu ative sua máscara? Pra que respire melhor enquanto essa febre passa.

Peter abriu os olhos, parecendo pensar, e assentiu.

— Como nunca pensei nisso antes? – Se perguntou quando Gamora apertou o botão atrás de sua orelha direita, e a máscara se materializou em seu rosto.

O Senhor das Estrelas inspirou profundamente, mas logo seu peito passou a subir e descer num ritmo regular.

— Tudo bem... – ele falou ao ver o olhar apreensivo de Gamora.

Com as poucas forças que tinha, Peter a puxou até que ela se deitasse de costas para ele debaixo do cobertor, e se virou para o lado dela para abraçá-la por trás. Gamora deixou espaçar um sorriso e um suspiro de satisfação. Aquela posição era confortável.

— Peter... Tem certeza que consegue dormir? Quer que eu chame Mantis pra bloquear alguma dor?

— Não... Isso vai passar logo. Só quero dormir aqui com você. _Girl, you just don’t realize... What you do to me…_ — ele cantou baixinho.

A zehoberi emitiu um risinho, e inspirou fundo. Palavras não poderiam dizer o quanto ela se sentiu amada nesse momento.

— É muito esquisito dormir com você usando máscara, ainda que eu não esteja vendo seu rosto.

Peter riu como ela.

— Podia tirar uma foto. E se gabar eternamente que é o único e verdadeiro amor do Senhor das Estrelas.

Dessa vez ela riu com mais vontade. Mesmo doente Peter não conseguia parar com suas piadas.

— Como eu provaria que é você se está de máscara?

— Não existe nada como essa máscara, exceto essa máscara.

— E estou certa que não existe nada como você, exceto você – ela respondeu com um sorriso divertido.

— Espera aí... O que quis dizer com isso?

Gamora riu outra vez e acariciou as mãos que a seguravam protetoramente.

— Amo você, Senhor das estrelas – falou suavemente.

Ouviu o som característico da máscara sendo desfeita e um movimento demorado, ainda indicando o quanto Peter se sentia fraco. Ele pressionou um beijo em sua bochecha, e outro em seus lábios quando ela o olhou. Se encararam profundamente por alguns instantes, sem desfazer os sorrisos.

— Também amo você – ele sussurrou, beijando sua testa antes de recolocar a máscara e voltar à posição de antes – Mas preciso realmente dormir agora... – falou sonolento.

Gamora se virou em seus braços, ficando de frente para ele, e passou a acariciar seus cabelos no topo da cabeça até ter certeza de que ele já dormia.

— Durma bem, Peter.

Se encolheu mais perto dele, também fechando os olhos.

******

Quando Gamora acordou se deparou ainda com a máscara de Peter diante dela. O observou. Parecia respirar bem e sua pele não demonstrava mais sinais de febre, embora ele continuasse levemente mais quente do que ela achava que deveria, e estivesse suando.

— Quente demais... – ele a surpreendeu quando falou baixinho através da máscara.

— Você está suando. Me diga que isso não é um sintoma ruim.

Peter apertou o botão para desfazer a máscara e a olhou. Seus olhos ainda pareciam cansados, porém mais enérgicos que no dia anterior.

— Febre passando. É um bom sintoma, mas muito incômodo.

— O chuveiro poderia ajudar?

— Agora não, ainda parece que minhas forças foram drenadas... Quando minha temperatura se estabilizar vou me sentir melhor.

— Ao menos vamos livrar você de algumas camadas de tecido – Gamora falou, sentando-se e empurrando as cobertas de cima deles.

Peter sentou-se, tirou a camisa e a deixou na cabeceira da cama, voltando a deitar-se, perturbado pelo calor incômodo. A mulher verde levantou-se, acendendo a luz e indo até o banheiro, voltando com uma toalha molhada, e passando-a suavemente no rosto, no pescoço e no peito do terráqueo.

— Bem melhor assim... – Peter murmurou de olhos fechados, parecendo exausto.

Meia hora se passou até ele se sentir melhor e a temperatura de seu corpo voltar ao normal. Conseguiu sentar e aproveitou enquanto tinha energia para tomar banho. Logo estava deitado outra vez, mas agora no colo de Gamora, e quando os dedos delicados se enredaram em seu cabelo, ele estava no céu.

— Se você não melhorar, vamos a um hospital no próximo planeta.

— Eu vou se precisar... Mas a partir de agora só preciso dormir e recuperar a força. Eu ainda me lembro. Mamãe dizia que depois de se livrar da febre você sempre estava a poucos passos da recuperação.

Gamora sorriu. Os olhos azuis estavam fechados, mas Peter também sorria. Ela se sentia aliviada por vê-lo falar na mãe com felicidade e não com a dor que sempre parecia acompanhá-lo.

— Peter, já esteve assim outras vezes quando estava sozinho?

— Umas duas vezes talvez... Yondu sempre mantinha sua pose de superior desinteressado, mas na verdade sempre se importava. Ele cuidou de mim quando eu era criança e ele me ajudou quando estive assim antes.

— Ele é seu pai, é claro que se importa com você – ela falou sorrindo – Por falar nisso... Ele ligou ontem à noite.

— O que ele queria?

— Não disse. Quando soube que você não estava bem ficou preocupado, nos instruiu como cuidar de você e disse que o assunto que queria discutir podia esperar.

Peter sorriu.

— Tente dormir um pouco mais.

Gamora se esticou para pegar o walkman no criado-mudo e colocou os fones nos ouvidos de Peter. Ela mexeu nos botões por algum tempo e quando parou, as notas de _Bring it on home to me_ começaram. Peter procurou pela mão dela e no mesmo instante viu os dedos verdes se entrelaçarem com os seus. Ele teria fechado os olhos, mas o som da maçaneta da porta sendo aberta chamou a atenção de ambos. Esperavam Rock comentando sobre Peter não ter morrido durante a madrugada, ou Drax perguntando como ele estava se sentindo, ou Mantis querendo saber como poderia ajudá-lo a se sentir melhor, mas quem entrou foi Groot. O pequeno recolheu as videiras que tinha alongado para abrir a porta, após fechá-la, e caminhou na direção da cama, subindo e sentando-se ao lado de Peter.

— Eu sou Groot?

— Sim, estou melhor, Groot – sorriu – Em breve de volta.

O bebê sorriu e estendeu uma mão na direção dos fones. Peter os retirou dos ouvidos, colocando-os em cima de si mesmo, e Gamora aumentou o volume, assim os três podiam ouvir. O olhar de Groot iluminou-se de alegria e o bebê deitou-se ao lado de Peter, que o envolveu com a mão livre.

— Meus pais sempre me disseram pra valorizar e guardar as coisas realmente importantes antes de perdê-las – Gamora contou – Agora entendo o queriam dizer.

Ela olhou para Peter, retribuindo o sorriso que ele já tinha para ela.

**Author's Note:**

> Curiosidade sobre o que Peter falou no chuveiro: Isso foi uma referência a uma frase da própria Zoe Saldana sobre Gamora, "Ela pode matar você, mas tem um coração de ouro. Eu amo isso!"
> 
> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
